Dreams and Awakenings
by TK Styles
Summary: A young Naruto has just had a rough birthday, as he falls asleep he's given some advice that he takes to heart in a 'dream'.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Author's Notes: I still fairly a beginner in the Naruto world, so any well thought out opinions would be helpful. This is set when Naruto is very young and is possibly the prologue to a longer work I might do. Tell me if you think I should continue. Comments and Criticisms welcomed, flames are not. Peace.

**Dreams and Awakenings**

A young Naruto could be found on his bed curled into a ball crying. It had been an especially difficult day for him, more so than usually. It was his birthday and that seemed to increase the villagers' anger ten-fold.

"Why, do they hate me? Why do they call me names and throw things at me? Why won't they just pay attention to me or play with me?" Naruto muttered these questions as he sobbed into his pillow, soon after he cried himself to sleep.

-----

Unknowingly Naruto found himself outside a large cage that housed a huge fox with nine tails. Kyuubi lay on his stomach, tails curled around him as he slept. Hearing the sobs Kyuubi grumpily opened one eye and seeing that it was only the kid, tried to go back to sleep. This soon proved impossible and he soon grew angry at having his sleep disturbed.

"**SILENCE, YOU RUNT!"** Kyuubi growled out menacingly.

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed hearing the frightening voice, as he realized he wasn't in his room anymore. Seeing the giant fox that spoke, Naruto scampered back, his tears redoubling as he cried, "Even in my dreams I'm yelled at and hated!"

Kyuubi grounded his teeth in frustration and then let out a growled sigh as he sat back on his hind legs, conceding to the fact that sleep was a lost cause now.

"**Come on kit, stop crying and tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help,"** the great fox cajoled with as much calm and patience as he could possibly muster.

After a little more prodding, Kyuubi was finally able to get Naruto's story out of him. When Naruto was finished, Kyuubi stayed quiet for a minute thinking on how he could help the kid.

'**Near as I can tell the people treat him like shit for my actions, but he's too young for me to explain that too him. So how do I help him?'** the fox pondered. He wasn't trying to help the kid out of any guilt, not that he didn't have feelings even being a demon, but out of sound tactics. He was the great _Shogun no Kitsune_ and if there was one thing this general was good at it was his excellent tactical sense. It was just smart that if he was to be trapped inside the boy that he help him out. One it would cut down on him being disturbed. Second it would keep the kid from thoughts such as suicide. Even with his regenerative powers he knew that there were just some wounds you couldn't heal.

Coming upon something he thought would work, the great beast spoke, **"Ok, kit, I've thought about this and it seems that regardless of their reason for hating you, they are unfair. Now there's not much I can say to help you on that front, but I can give you some advice to maybe lessen the grief they give you. It also will help you with your wants of attention, though it wouldn't be the kind you really want, but in the end attention is attention."**

"Really you'd help me? What'd I have to do?" Naruto asked with shy eagerness.

"**You're normally a fairly upbeat child but take it to the extreme. Harden yourself with happiness; make it appear that nothing gets you down. When something would normally make you frown in sadness, smile. Instead of crying, be happy, laugh even. You do that and it'll un-nerve them that they can't get to you and it'll take most of the fun out of it for them. That's how you should act in public anyway. Alone, you can act however you wish."** Kyuubi said all this clearly and slowly so that Naruto could take it in easier.

After puzzling over it a few moments, Naruto nodded, "I . . . I think I understand."

"**Good,"** the fox responded back with a nod of satisfaction.

"But what about the lack attention I get," the blond brought back up.

Here Kyuubi gave a grin and chuckled deeply, **"Do what we foxes do! Be loud! Make yourself stand out! Even better play tricks on people and pull pranks. Clown around and have fun. They won't be able to ignore you then."**

"Thanks," the blond boy thanked the fox before he was pulled back to the real world.

-----

The sun was streaming through his window when Naruto woke up again. Rubbing his eye he looked around and saw that he was in his bed.

"Wow that was a strange dream I had, never dreamed about a large talking fox before. I wonder if it was something I ate?" Naruto pondered out loud. "The fox in my dream did have some good advice though . . . ." This he thought as what would become his patented foxy grin appeared on his face.

It would be years later before Naruto would finally "dream" of the huge many tailed fox again.

Author's Notes: So, what'd you think? Should I continue or leave it as is? This was an experiment with writing A) my spin on how Naruto came to develop his foxy attitude and B) my view of Kyuubi. I tend to think that while Kyuubi isn't likely the sweet cuddly pet type he isn't a mindless killing idiot either. To have lived as long as it is generally thought that he has would require more than just sheer power alone. Thus while he might not like it, Kyuubi is a survivor and would do his best to keep Naruto as his container content if for nothing but his own sake. If I continue this I'll show how he slowly warms up to Naruto and also where Kyuubi came from in the first place. But I will make this clear now if I do continue; Kyuubi will not be teaching Naruto any techniques that would require handseals. I see Kyuubi as not needing or using handseals. That being said he will be helping Naruto refine and better master some techniques, in particular rasengan, as well as maybe helping him develop a few seal-less techniques. Anyway, let me not get too far ahead of my self that only if I decide to continue. Tell me what you think. Read and Review. Peace.


End file.
